


Stories of Dallas, Bowie, Destiel and the Winchesters.

by STREXPETS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (wincesties get out.), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bowie is catboy confirmed., Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Destiel adopts emotionaly unstable monster children, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Good Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Good Parent Dean Winchester, Good Uncle Sam Winchester, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, KILL BRUTUS 2020, M/M, Monsters, Other, Past Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, Sam and Dean have a good brotherly relationship, Starvation, Trans Male Character, original spn ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STREXPETS/pseuds/STREXPETS
Summary: some short stories about me- the writer, and my best friend & the artist- beetle's original characters. they convinced me to make a supernatural character, and so i did hehehehhehe :3 to celebrate destiel finally going cannon, enjoy some angst and hurt/comfort! along with domestic destiel and good uncle sam. :)
Relationships: Castiel & Original Male Character(s), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. k is for kidnapping-

The bunker was quiet during the night, with hunters and angels and ghouls tucked into their beds, Dean’s snoring could be heard from down the dark halls. A door creaked open, the sound reverbing through the bunker, a certain fools demon was stealthily tip-toing to the kitchen, flashlight held steadily in his hands. Dallas gave a sigh of relief when he noticed the kitchen coming into his view, he opened the door and headed in, turning on the lamp above the table. It clicked on with an audible buzz, slowly glowing- Dallas sighed, the light gave him a sense of peace, everything had been going so well recently. Glass clinked as Dallas reached up and pulled a glass out of one of the cabinets, he headed over to the faucet and filled his cup about halfway up with the water, gulping up the cold liquid like it was nothing.

The fool’s demon moves to fill it up again when he hears the telltale ringing noise of his adoptive brother, Bowie’s, bell- Sam and Dean had to buy it for him so he would stop sneaking up on people constantly. Dallas assumed it was just him heading to the bathroom, so he passed off the noise and filled up his cup once more. The jangling sound came closer, Dallas turned around to smile and greet his curious, and probably sleepy, brother. 

The face that greeted him, although, was not the face of a short little redhead. It was something sinister and evil, hidden behind a cheap hockey mask, something that could have easily came out of the horror movie that he had been enjoying with Dean and Bowie earlier. Although, he didn’t have much time to think about what he had seen, before he was grabbed and headbanged against the cold counter. His world going………….  **Black.** The glass shattering, water spilling everywhere, the kidnapper already gone by the time anyone in the bunker came to see what all the ruckus was. Now, the look of absolute fear on Dean and Castiel’s faces, was something that the kidnapper wished he had gotten on video, it made him laugh until his chest hurt.

The light was brutally bright as Dallas finally registered where he was, something smelled- like how rotted wood smelled when it was burning. He forced his unwilling eyes to open a bit more, feeling like he had just been drugged to no end. It was the sound of something specific, a shrill ringing sound- that sobered him quickly. It was Bowie’s bell, what happened to his brother? He struggled against the binds that tied him to the old splintery chair, giving him splinters in the process, he decided to stop for now, it was useless to resist.

A familiar face came into view, although- it was not a welcome sight, it was the face of someone he thought had died years ago. The face of brutus. The larger fool’s demon sauntered up to him, that glint in his eyes- it set terror throughout Dallas’s body, the other didn’t seem to hurt him at first, maybe Dallas could beg him for mercy, he might let him go! Brutus came up to him and put his large and cold hands on Dallas’s face and rubbing his dusty fingers against his cheeks, speaking softly to the scared demon, "I promise it'll all be over soon baby." with a snap of his fingers, the other two demons that had been lingering in the room gag him with a rag, filled with holy water, he could sense it. God it burned, his throat clenched and he felt like he was being destroyed. Brutus moved back to his chair, jingling the bell of Dallas’s brother in his fingers,

"So, boy- you're gonna tell me everything I wanna know. You know that right..? You'll be begging to tell me in no time." and he gives Dallas a little wink as he speaks again, “Look at my little pet sit so obediently for me, so sweet. I love you so much Dally, I’m doing all of this for you, sweetheart. You can’t hide from me anymore, you’re finally home, don’t you see!” He laughed, fondly looking at his little demon. A cart was wheeled up to his feet, and he smiled, “Let’s get to work, shall we? Plenty of fun toys to play with, huh doll? We’re gonna make you look so pretty for me, and then I’ll take what I want from you.”

Brutus took out a collar, it looked familiar to Dallas, he pondered where it could have come from, upon closer inspection- it was Bowie’s. IT WAS HIS OWN BROTHER’S COLLAR. What did this maniac do to Bowie? The collar was heavy, placed onto his neck, it made him feel woozy for a minute until he got used to it, something felt wrong, he felt- different.

Brutus chuckled, “Something wrong, pet? I know it feels weird, but it’ll help make this all easier later, you’ll thank me, I’m showing you so much mercy. We don’t need those pesky demon powers hurting me while I deal with you.” He smiled, picking up a knife from the caddy, dragging it into Dallas’s skin, blood welling against the wound. A few more slashes succeeded afterward, Brutus leaned down to kiss the wounds, “Sorry baby, I love you so much. Hiding my relationship with you was one of the best decisions I have ever made, no one could see what I was doing to you- no one could take away my little demon.” He spoke gruffly into Dallas’s ear, his hands shaking excitedly, “But now you’re back! And you’re never going to leave me again, are you, dollface? Oh, you can’t speak- what a shame, guess you can’t consent. Not that I need your consent, you belong to me.” 

Brutus takes a needle filled with holy water, and holds it to Dallas’s veins, injecting it and watching how it makes Dallas shriek and struggle, it makes him smile. Enough of the liquid injected into a fool’s demon’s body could be detrimental, it could KILL Dallas. Brutus thought about that for a second, he definitely could do some interesting things with a dead Dallas, just the thought got him all hot and bothered. He pushed away the thoughts for later, and slapped Dallas across the face, right where his eyes are- Dallas lets out a loud whimper, and begins to sob against his chair, his eyes bleeding, painful and full of bloody tears. Brutus smiles and moves over to wipe them away with his thumbs, "You ready to tell me yet, doll? I know it hurts." he speaks as he takes off the gag, revealing burnt red perky skin, he smiles to himself and inspects his work.

Dallas spits at him, "Fuck you. I won't tell you anything, I’d rather die." and turns his eyes away from Brutus. The other fools demon slaps him hard across his face, taking another little needle full of holy water and injecting it into his veins once more, "Maybe some encouragement couldn't hurt." Brutus speaks, grabbing Dallas’s head and twisting it towards him hard, "Now listen here doll-face. You're going to tell me what I want to know, or- that little ghoul will pay. Oh his bell will jingle so loud when he's eating you right up under my control." he chuckles watching Dallas struggle, "Then I’ll get rid of those hunters and pesky angel. they'll scream so well for me, don't you agree Dally dear?"

"I’ll never let you do that. ever! you have no power over me anymore Brutus." Dallas speaks loudly, his voice betraying what he is saying, "Bowie will resist you. when Sam and Dean and Castiel find you, you're gonna wish you had never messed with me."

The other fool’s demon chuckles, his voice barely a deep rumble, "Oh sweetheart- you have no idea what I’m capable of..." he murmurs into the other's ear, "I can tell how much you want me, I can feel it radiating off of you. Delicious heat, you need me.”

He turns and grabs a knife from a nearby caddy, twirling it in between his fingers gracefully, hooking it under Dallas’s collar and pulling him forward, "My pet is all powerless and helpless.. I wonder what he'd taste like- if a hungry monster decided to rip him apart, you know he gets crazy over blood." he takes the knife and traces a b into his arm, he smiles, and then pushes the blade deep into his skin, watching the blood well out.

he runs his finger through it, and slides his finger into his mouth, remarking, "Hmmmm, how delicious, I was VERY correct doll, you're gonna be the perfect snack. No way your little boy toy is gonna be able to hold back this time, mmm." he sing-songs as he hums to himself.

Dallas whimpers, "Fine..... I’ll tell you, Brutus. Just… please don't hurt them, hurt me. Your beef is with me, not them."

Brutus has a glint in his eyes, tilting his neck up with the knife, "You really think it's just you that I want, you little dirty brother killer. No- I don't just want you- pet, you're sadly mistaken. I want so much." He looked down at Dallas, eyes roaming over him. He let out another chuckle, “You’re going to be so very obedient because you love me so much. Soon we’ll have a friend for you to play with, any guesses on who it could possibly be? Mmmm, wouldn’t little Bowie look amazing on a leash, sitting next to me. Wonderfully, with you laying across my lap, while I show you just how much I love you. Of course, he won’t be doing anything with me or you, his job is for when you misbehave… he’ll get a nice and tasty lunch. YOU will get all of my affection. Sound nice?” Dallas whimpered in disagreement, and Brutus took that as a yes, “Perfect.” he confirmed. Brutus took a knife and continued to carve into him, creating a ‘B’ mark on his thigh.

Dallas thought he was for sure going to die before the rumbling of an engine alerted him- a very familiar engine. Dean’s car! They’d come for him, he whimpered loudly to alert them. Brutus quickly walked over and slapped him across his face, brass colliding with his teeth, one becoming knocked out in the process. Brutus picked it up, spitting all over it, before he shoved it into Dallas’s mouth, forcing him to chew and snap his teeth. Blood came spilling out as the tooth entered his stomach, he vomited up blood, retching, and making more blood poor out of his eyes. Brutus smiled at the display, taking his knife and cutting open one of his lips- the blood dripping out to make him appear as if he had died. 

Brutus was running out of time, he quickly took a different vial, full of some type of drug- Dallas observed. Something green and bad smelling, it was forced down his throat.

It made everything blurry around the edges, what- what was happening to him, “B-Brutus, wh-what did you d-do to m-me… I feel s-so… ti-” before Dallas could register what was happening to him, everything went dark, and suddenly he couldn’t feel a thing. Brutus dropped the bell he had been holding and ran out the back of the barn, avoiding the Winchesters, barely.

As Dean burst into the room, his eyes wide, blade in one hand, a gun in the other. His eyes scanned around the room before they landed on Dallas, strapped to a chair in the middle of the barn… but something was clearly wrong. Dallas was, he looked- practically- DEAD. Now, Dean wasn’t usually a crier during hunts, he was very good at concealing his emotions, he was proud of his poker face. But in that moment, seeing his son almost dead- laying there limp and still, he couldn’t help but burst into tears as he moved to remove the bindings and gags and ropes holding Dallas in place, he was limp as he laid in Dean’s arms, dean wiped the blood off of Dallas’s face the best he could. Holding him close to his chest, he murmured to his boy, “Dal, hey kiddo, it’s me, Dean, you gotta wake up now, you’re gonna be okay. It’s all safe now, no one’s gonna hurt you.”

Dean hefted him up onto Sam’s back as they made their way back to the car, Dean gave sam the visual okay to get into the driver’s seat. With everyone buckled up, and Dallas nestled safely in his dad’s arms, they headed off, Dean cradling his head and whispering softly as he sobbed, "We'll be home soon- Uncle Sammy's driving us- we're gonna be okay- I promise me and Cas 'll take good care of you okay, but you have to promise to get better- I want my little Dal to be back to his usual funky self- I promise you'll get so many hugs, promise me.... Ca- Cas.... Cas I can’t...." The car drive seemed very short, they would be back soon.

It was strangely quiet in the bunker, today- Bowie had remarked as he walked through the bunker, Sam and Dean and Cas had went to go search for Dallas- and since they assumed he might have been hurt (and bleeding-) they had left the ghoul behind to watch the bunker- when the door swung open, Dean was holding someone in his arms, Cas trailing behind him- a worried look on his face,

Dean ran to Dallas's room- Cas following, Bowie hurried and ran behind the two, when he had gotten into the room, Dallas- was- oh god... he was ripped to shreds- Bowie's eyes went blank- Dean was sobbing over him, he was grieving- Cas was soothing him. Bowie couldn't move,-

Dean moved back to cry into Cas's body, in a moment of pure terror- Bowie rushed over and heaved Dallas into his arms, petting his hair gently, hating how the blood-soaked into his clothes, 

"God Dally, what happened to you bro? You're gonna be okay though, no one's gonna take you from me. I’ve got you, whoever did this to you is going to pay. I can promise you that. don't worry, it's okay to sleep now- I’ll watch over you Dal.."

And he did, even when Cas and Dean had to physically pry him away to heal his wounds.

Eventually he would wake surrounded by his family, but for now, they let him rest. It had been a long day for all of them, especially Dallas.


	2. four pages of demon boi suffering (i'm sorry bug.)

The bunker was void of most of its sound as the hours of night ticked by, machines buzzed and hummed idly as everyone slept soundly in their beds. Dean and Castiel were snug in their room, cuddled up against each other to escape the cold air. Sam had fallen asleep on the map table again, a blanket had been draped over his shoulders and a pillow placed under his head, presumably by a passing Dean on his way to bed. Bowie was secretly reading under his covers with a flashlight, Castiel had bought him a cookbook in hopes he would learn to make other things to curb his hunger, maybe he also just wanted to teach the ghoul how to cook. 

Dallas was fast asleep in his own room, it had been only 3 days since he had been kidnapped by another fool’s demon, this one happens to have been his abusive ex. The room belonging to the demon had been quiet and still, the airflow seemed- restricted? It was what was happening inside his mind that was loud and sinister.

The mind space was fuzzy, causing the shadows around him to twist and move in ways he never thought could be possible. They twisted and turned- his mind not being able to catch up, leaving the fool’s demon dizzy and dazed. Dallas- he couldn't scream, his words came out jumbled and numb- void of any true meaning. He could only stand still and watch as a familiar figure sauntered up to him, trying to move his hips in what the other thought was a seductive way, Dallas would disagree, he was calm until he had noticed what the other fool’s demon was holding in those large hands. There was a thin gold chain in his hand- and needle in the other. 

Dallas opened his mouth, and willed words to be able to form on his tongue, but when he tried to speak out, all he could manage was a soft, 'bru' that escaped his mouth. There was nothing he could do about it, Dallas knew that the other demon could easily overpower him- he had done it many times before- he thought about when Brutus pinned him to the ground. When he would slap him over and over again until he begged for mercy, not that he would get it, the other would try to physically force Dallas down onto him, he hated the way he fit against Brutus. Dallas cringed at the thought and accepted the fact that he was stuck. Dallas had noticed the figure that had been trailing behind his ex, as soon as the face came into light, the fool’s demon could have sworn he had an aneurysm on the spot, heart dropping in his chest. The figure, was Bowie who was hissing and growling- eyes fully white and ready to attack, Dallas hated seeing him like that. He knew that the ghoul hated getting to that point, and if he wasn’t stuck, he would be more inclined to help deal with the problem, Bowie rarely hurt him- maybe he could use him against Brutus? Dallas would be saved, and his brother would get a tasty meal,

Brutus’s choice of words chilled Dallas down to his very bones, "Oh pet, it'll be okay- he won't hurt you. Unless I let him, I’ve been thinking about that- mmm, you’d look so very hot as a dead man- wouldn’t be able to resist my love, would you Dally dear?” he waved his knife around in emphasis to his words. He spoke again, “You must hate seeing your poor brother like this.. huh? I can tell by the look in your eyes, you want to help him, well- news flash sweetheart, not everyone can be saved, he’ll never be your brother as long as he is a ghoul. Bow here would eat you the minute he got a chance. And well, if I can't have you. I’ll have him- huh doll-face? Sound like a good deal?" he sang as he spun around, "But don’t you worry- I’ll come back and get you- you can't escape me forever. How’s about you go check on those Winchesters, we wouldn't want them to get hurt because you couldn't be obedient hmm? I love you doll, don't forget that. Dallas. You’re my boy. My home. My property."

Once the demon had finished his sinister monologue, he snapped his fingers, the sound loud and clear in the silent snowy area they were in. Brutus turned to Bowie, the ghoul howling and whimpering in return, "Go ahead, I know you’re hungry baby, eat him up, but leave some parts for me to work with. I’ve got work to do." He turned to Dallas one last time, “Don’t worry baby, you won’t be in pain for much longer, hold on for me? Okay, sweetheart.” He moved to place a kiss onto his cheek, breaking away into laughter, moving away and disappearing within the dreamspace. Without a moments notice, Bowie lunged forward, hostile and clearly hungry, he was suffering. The last thing Dallas felt was teeth digging into his skin before he woke, faced with a worried Dean and a concerned Castiel and Bowie in the door. He must have been screaming pretty loud to wake them up, Dean was usually a pretty heavy sleeper on a good day.

Dallas’s breath felt like daggers coming down his throat, he croaked as he tried to regain control of his vision- the first thing his eyes laid on, was both of his dads- Dean had his hand on the doorframe. Was that tears in his eyes? Next to him, stood Castiel- he had an angel blade in his hand, he must have thought Dallas was being attacked again, he had a concerned look on his face. Dallas sucked in a deep breath of air, and let out a sigh of shakey relief, he was going to be okay- it wasn’t real. The third figure was standing further back in the hall, Bowie was twirling a knife in his hands- (which Dean had been teaching him.) and staring straight at Dallas, clear concern on his face. Something about seeing his face, it twisted, Castiel and Dean disappearing for a moment, until he could imagine that face of his nightmares. His brain kicked into panic mode, he kicked back his covers and pressed himself as far into the corner as he possibly could, he wasn’t there anymore.

The smoke was already beginning to twirl around him, Castiel pushed past Dean to settle near Dallas on the bed. The fool’s demon had been digging his claws into his arm, Castiel could see the blood welling up against his skin, the angel was not afraid to reach across and grab his hands- Dallas immediately gripped them, whimpering lightly. The angel could feel how much the demon was shaking, as Dallas whimpered, Castiel shushed him and whispered to him, “Dal, honey- listen to my voice the best you can, okay? Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” Castiel noticed as the fool’s demon gripped his hand harder as was their usual symbol for yes, “Good boy, you’re doing so well honey… breathe with me, we’re gonna breathe in for 4 counts, okay?” He squeezed Dallas’s hands as they both took in the air. Dallas felt dizzy, he didn’t know where he was, he could hear the firm yet gentle voice of Castiel instructing him. The angel then gave him the next instruction, “We’re gonna let it out for 4 now, alright sweetheart- look at you! You’re doing so well for me and your dad, let it all out, I’m here now.” Dallas was able to let out his breath, the angel reminded him to keep breathing, in and out, slowly. Castiel looked over at Dean with a fond look, before gesturing for him to come over to the bed, Dean almost looked scared for a moment.

The hunter approached his angel and his boy, settling on the bed as the springs creaked under him, he jumped when Castiel took his remaining hand and moved it to hold Dean’s hand- guiding it to place it on Dallas’s shoulder. Dean looked at Castiel with a questioning look, the angel rolled his eyes and looked back at Dallas, “Look who it is, it’s your dad- he’s here, Dal. He’s so proud of you right now, you’re such a brave hunter- we both love you so incredibly much, right Dean?” Castiel’s voice was gentle as he spoke to both of them. The angel looked back into the doorway where Bowie was watching questioning, “Bow, little ghoul- can you go get some of Dal’s leftover milkshake from the fridge? The third shelf, go on now.” He gently commanded as the other boy dashed out of the room, skidding across the floors.

Dean was gently soothing a trembling Dallas when Castiel looked back at them, his eyes were filled to the brim with tears- there were streaks already streaming down his face, “It’s gonna be okay Dal, your dad’s here now, no one’s gonna hurt you- if anyone lays a finger on you again… they’ll pay.” His voice was shaky and cracky, Dallas whimpered and moved more into his hold, Dean shushed him quietly and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him to lean against his side. Castiel watched the two of them, the sight made even him, an angel of god- crack a tear, “Can you try to open your eyes for me, Dally? The lights aren’t bright in here, I promise-” He was cut off when Bowie burst into the room, cup in his hands, “Thank you, dear, Look Dal, your brother brought you some of your yummy milkshake- if you open your eyes, you can drink some.”

Dallas willed himself to blink open his eyes, a blurry Castiel came into his vision, holding a cup towards him- he found the straw and began to suck the deliciously cold liquid up and down his burning throat, “Look at my good little hunter, keep drinking- it’ll help you feel better. I know it hurts, drink a little and then we can think about getting you back to bed, you must be exhausted, it’s gonna be okay Dal.”

Dallas pushed further into the sobbing Dean’s hold, a strangled sound escaping his mouth, Castiel gently lifted him onto Dean’s lap, “We’re gonna take such good care of you, little bee- your papa and me are gonna make sure that you’re happy and back to your normal self again. That man, I’m gonna find him, and kill him- and then Bow’s gonna have a nice and tasty lunch, you’ll never have to see him again.” Dean cooed to him, letting him rest against his chest, the smoke was beginning to clear up, and Dallas’s claws had begun to disappear- Dean held Dallas’s hands firmly, “You’re home, it’s me and papa, Uncle Sammy, and Bow, we’re all here for you- it’s okay to be scared right now… you’ve got so many people on your side- right Cas?” He spoke to the angel next to him.

Castiel looked Dallas in the eyes, “You’re right Dean, we’re here for you, sweetheart. Do you mind if I see your arm so I can heal it? The claw marks look very painful, it will only hurt for a second- just like getting a shot. You can handle it I’m sure, you’re a strong little hunter.” He spoke softly, running his hand up and down Dallas’s arm, letting his hand fall onto the injured portion. The soft glow of Castiel’s magic closed the wounds, and left an oddly satisfying feeling for Dallas, with a couple more gulps of his milkshake, he turned and nuzzled into Castiel’s neck from where he had been seated in Dean’s lap, he whispered for the first time in what had felt like an eternity, “Thank you papa, and thank you dad.” which made both angel and hunter smile alike.

“It’s no problem at all, Dal. We love you so incredibly much, you are my greatest miracle in life.” Dean responded, “I’m sure Cas can agree.”. Castiel nodded and moved to snuggle Dallas in between Dean and him. The fool’s demon yawned exhaustedly, “I love you too, but can I please sleep for 12 hours straight now, ‘m exhausted…” he managed to get out, making Castiel smile fondly at his boy, “Of course, honey. We’ll be here when you wake.”

Dallas murmured to acknowledge him and just buried his nose deep into Castiel’s shirt, making the angel exchange a fond glance with Dean, before the other hunter yawned loudly. Castiel nodded approvingly, and Dean moved his arm to hold Castiel’s hand, squeezing it, “Good Boy, Good Dean, you did so well, my love. Dallas and I love you so much, you’re an amazing father, you make us so happy.” he whispered to the bashful, and tired Dean on the other side of Dallas, “You’re gonna get so many kisses tomorrow, I’ll make breakfast and everything.” he had begun to ramble, until he noticed that both Dean and Dallas were fast asleep. Castiel kissed both of their cheeks before settling down himself, and beginning to read a book- angels rarely slept.

Later in the early morning, footsteps echoed through the hall, and into the bedroom- Bowie and Sam snuck into the room, a camera in Sam’s hands. He snapped a quick photo and turned to the ghoul, “This is definitely going to be in the album, what do you think Bow?” he whispered, showing the boy the picture, “Yes, Uncle Sammy, it’s perfect!” 

And everything was going to be okay, Dallas knew that for a fact, as long as he had his family by his side, he was home and safe. It was all going to be okay… and for a moment, it was.


	3. bowie is catboy confirmed.

It hurt, god… it burned- he could feel the ache in his bones. The lights that shone brightly above him in the bunker felt like he was looking directly into the sun, he could barely stand the loud buzz that they made, something about it made him want to tear off his ears. The blood, he could feel it move through his veins- he could smell the warm delicious liquid, it was practically wafting off of the figure next to him… it would be so easy to just… maim and kill. How the blood would rush so freely through his fingers, it was music to his mind. So much food, so many forms to take, so many ways to be whole again.

“Bow- Bowie? Bowie!” the figure, who he now was able to recognize as his brother, Dallas, spoke- snapping his fingers to alert the ghoul. Dallas looked at him with visual concern, his eyes narrowed as he asked, “You doin’ okay? You looked really out of it for a second there, is something wrong?” he placed the gun that he had been polishing for Dean onto his lap, he was sure that his dad wouldn’t mind if it didn’t get cleaned until later, he wanted to focus on helping his little brother right now. Bowie didn’t even realize that Dallas had been speaking to him, he had been tearing the skin off his fingers, little by little- watching the skin turn red and start to have an aching burn under it- he just wanted to rip all of his skin and bathe in his own blood. He finally responded, “Yeah, yeah- sorry bro, I’m okay. It’s just- really bright and loud in here today, do you think you can turn down the lights a bit?”

Dallas did not look convinced, “Bow, the lights are on the very last setting- if I turn them off anymore- it’ll be completely dark. Are you sure you’re doing okay- do you need something to drink, a snack maybe? I know you get hungry sometimes and I want to help you get better… come on dude, let me he-” He was cut off by an angry growl, and an aggressive slam to the table- making the papers and guns fall to the floor with multiple thumps, “I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP, DALLAS. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.” Bowie screeched at him, “LEAVE ME. LEAVE Me, leave me alone… i’m gonna hurt you. Get the fuck away from me.” he ran his hands up and down his arms soothingly, like how Castiel did when he got hurt on hunts, he couldn’t even think about his papa without the thought of ripping into that angel flesh and slurping on his grace.

As soon as the ghoul had regained some sense of who he was, and what he had just said, his eyes widened as he looked at a frightened Dallas, “God, I’m- I’m so sorry Dally, I don’t know what got into me… it just hurts… I can’t take it.” Bowie tried to explain quickly to his brother, he never wanted to hurt him, especially not after everything that’s happened to him. The ghoul caught the lights in his vision, and he backed away, hissing- the bell around his neck jingling loudly, he wanted to rip it off and throw it at the meat sack in front of him. Bowie lowered himself down to the floor, scratching at the material beneath him, whimpering and rocking, it was all so overwhelmingly hot- it felt like they could have easily been in the sun at that moment, “... Hurts, burning. Hurts. Fuck, can’t take it. So hungry. Hungry. HUNGRY. Hurts. Dallas.” he murmured to himself as he tried to stop himself from snapping and straight-up lunging at the fool’s demon. He tried to remember the breathing exercises that he had learned from Castiel, they seemed to really help Dallas, a steady rhythm- in for 4, out for 4, and repeat.

Dallas was inching closer, he had a concerned, but knowing look on his face. Bowie hissed, “GET AWAY. GET AWAY. DALLAS. FUCK.” he snarled, everything in his vision flashed red- it was like everything was in slow motion. Dallas watched his eyeballs go full white, and he backed up, ready to launch himself at the ghoul, his brother wasn’t there anymore. Bowie moved forward quickly, a flash that Dallas was thankfully able to catch up with, before the ghoul could even get a hold on the fool’s demon, Dallas had already pinned him down. The ghoul struggled, but was at Dallas’s mercy at the moment, “Hungry. Eat. Kill. Eat. Eat. Eat. KILL.” Bowie growled as he attempted to struggle his hands out of Dallas’s grip.

Dallas hated seeing his brother like this, he knew that the ghoul felt the same way about his urges, “DAAAADDDD!!! PAPPPAA!!! SAAAAMM!!! BOWIE’S DOING IT AGAIN-” he shouted shakily into the hallway, taking a glance into the struggling ghoul’s eyes, “Don’t worry Bow, we’re gonna help you- papa and dad are gonna be here any minute with some food for you. I know you can fight this, this isn’t you- this isn’t my brother. I know you’re in there Bowie.” Dallas was almost crying at this point, “I know you’re hungry- I know it hurts, but it’s gonna be okay soon, this won’t last forever Bow, we can watch all those crappy horror movies you and dad love so much- just please… please come back to us Bowie.”

The ghoul tilted his head under his brother, he couldn’t make out what the demon was saying- but he could smell the salty tears dripping down Dallas’s face. The scent was so strong, god, he was so hungry- he couldn’t take it anymore… He kicked, aiming for the soft- delic… skin of Dallas’s stomach, the fool’s demon huffed- feeling like he couldn’t breathe. The demon accidentally let go of the ghoul, trying to catch what little breath he could. Bowie took the chance to back up, skidding his shoes across the material with an audible skidding noise, running forward- growling loud and as threatening as he could muster, “Kill. Kill. Kill HIM. Kill. Kill.” the voice inside him growled both inside and out loud. Dallas was then shoved against the wall with an audible thud- he could feel the wall make contact with his head- yep that was definitely going to leave a mark, Dean was going to be so mad.

“BOWIE, LISTEN TO ME.” Dallas tried to speak to the hungry, agitated ghoul, who was currently trying to rip through the flesh on his neck, his head spinning and fuzzy from his impact with the wall, “It’s me, it’s Dallas, you know me- you watched me during my whole recovery! Bowie, you got me milkshakes after I had flashbacks, we cook together, you helped me make bacon and eggs for everyone this morning!” 

The ghoul howled and lunged forward more- digging his teeth into the demon’s flesh at his neck, causing Dallas to screech. The blood tasted so good on his tongue- he wanted more of the liquid, he moved to bite down harder, Dallas whimpered- trying to push him off, tears beginning to prickle at his eyes as Bowie shoved his neck hard to the side and bit down further into the delicious meal he was about to have, clawing at his arms and sides- leaving bright and bloody red marks. At least until Dean, Castiel and Sam burst through the door, meat and weapons, blindfolds and headphones, and some water. The group scattered- trying to see through the clouds of black smoke that floated around the two, Dean watched as Bowie brought his hand down hard against Dallas’s face, his nose was bleeding with force, and he had multiple cuts on his lips from where the ghoul had gotten up into his face and bit. 

The eldest hunter dashed forward, Sam following behind him, Dean reached forward to grab Bowie by his hoodie, while the other hunter grabbed his legs and held him there, Castiel snatching up Dallas and carrying him away- murmuring to him softly, while holding his hands gently, “Don’t worry little bee, he’s gonna okay- dad’s gonna help him get all better. Shh-shh, you’re gonna be okay, I’m here honey. Deep breaths, as we practiced.” He glanced back, watching as Dean and Sam struggled to hold down Bowie, Dean was practically sitting on his chest as Sam attempted to blindfold the ghoul, and got the steak ready to throw to him.

“Hey kiddo, it’s just me and uncle Sammy, we’re gettin’ you some nice fresh meat to snack on- the blindfolds just gonna help with the light, and the headphones are gonna help dull the sound a little bit, just try to relax. You scared the shit out of your brother, Bowie. Dallas, he’s really hurt right now- I’m very angry that you hurt him. But I and your papa both understand that you’re in a lot of pain and that you can’t control it.” He ran his hand soothingly over the screeching ghoul’s arms- as he had learned from Castiel. Bowie tilted his head to the side, looking at the sobbing Dallas that was currently in Castiel’s arms- from what he could see, it looked like Castiel was singing to him, something in Enochian he thought.

His vision went completely dark, and he caught Sam’s arm in between his fingers, but it was quickly replaced with a big, tasty, raw steak. Bowie could smell the blood of the animal, it smelled so good- he began to eat the steak, the flavors filling his mouth, making him purr contently as he ripped the animal to shreds. Dean stroked his back gently, “There we go, that’s the way kid. You’ll feel much better with some food in you, just keep eating, it’ll be okay Bow.” He murmured, trying to soothe the ghoul, he looked across the room at Dallas, “Mind if we switch? I gotta go help soothe your brother, papa’s gonna come over and watch you, okay?”

Bowie didn’t understand what Dean was saying but nodded anyway, Castiel’s footsteps pattered over to him, as he was picked up and hoisted into Castiel’s arms, moving to carry the ghoul to his room- steak still in his mouth. The angel looked down at the boy in his arms, “You know who I am, right sweetheart? It’s gonna be okay, my little ghoul, just relax- your brother isn’t mad, he just needs some time.”

Dean, meanwhile was rushing over to Dallas, who immediately crashed into his hold, “D-Dad, h--hh-he… he- h-e tried to k-ki-KILL me. Bowie, t-tried to k-kill-” he whimpered and stuttered to a worried Dean, who was shushing him, “I know, I know kiddo- he didn’t mean to hurt you… he just- he couldn’t help it. Don’t worry, he’s not here right now, you can cry, let it all out.” He gripped the fool’s demon’s hands harder, as he picked his boy up and began to carry him back to his room- hoping the surroundings could help ground him.

“Little ghoul, it’s gonna be okay, shh-shh- just eat up. See, I can tell you’re already doing better, you’ll feel a lot less hurt if you finish your meal. Hm? No, Dallas is gonna be okay, he stood up quite well to you, he’s hurt- but we’re gonna help him. It’s gonna be okay, Bowie, honey. Relax… yeah, there it is, good boy, you’re doing so well for me.” Castiel murmured to the frightened ghoul under his covers, eating what left of the meat he had. Castiel hummed a song as he ran his thumbs over the hand he was holding.

Dallas was being rocked in Dean’s lap, a cold glass of water going down his throat as he was cleaned up and bandaged, “See, much better? A nice cold glass of water always helps, we’ll go get milkshakes soon, I promise- as soon as you and Bowie are both better. You know he loves you, right? Nothing changed between you two, it’ll be okay- you’re here with us, not with anyone from your past, you’re with your family. We love you.” he murmured, and could tell Castiel was echoing the same sentiment.

And well, maybe their family wasn’t perfect, no family was- but the special thing was that no matter what happened, they loved each other. And that was what mattered most, Bowie and Dallas would be causing trouble again in no time, and of course, they both knew that all the bad sentiments weren’t returned. That’s just the Winchester way.


	4. da vamps n da mud, what they gon do?

Of course, just his luck- of course, Castiel had reminded them to take their coats, and they forgot. Dallas had forgotten to tell Dean on his way out the door, to grab warm clothing, especially when the hunt was in a place where it was forecasted to rain. He and Dean were definitely going to get a strongly worded lecture from Castiel when they got home, Dallas thought about maybe asking to borrow Bowie’s coat, but decided against it- since his brother tended to get violent in the cold. In the end, he settled on just manning up and suffering, they could always stop and get some hot cocoa on the way home, maybe he’d even be allowed to drink it in his dad’s car. Yeah, sounded like an ideal situation to him, he decided.

Dallas shut the trunk of the impala with an audible click, a dark green bag hanging over his shoulder, he headed over to where everyone was standing. Dean watched him approach and began to speak, “Alrighty, now that everyone’s here, we’re dealing with vamps- Sammy, here thinks. So, we’re going to split, Dal- you’re going with me- we’ll find them and work on killing the left den. Bow, you go with Sam, kill the right den- and pack them up so we can bring ‘em home. Capiche?” the group responded with an agreement, and Dean nodded, “Great, if you need backup, call someone in the group, and we’ll come to get ya. Don’t die, alright, glad we have an understanding.” He spoke, finishing handing out the various needed weapons. Dallas headed to Dean’s side when he made the visual okay, and they headed off, trudging through the gooey mud that stuck to their clothes and boots- it felt like they had just stepped into quicksand.

It didn’t help that the area surrounding them was covered in thick clouds of fog, Dallas was starting to begin to think they should have brought a leafblower. They were quickly approaching the nest, it was strangely quiet, and- empty? Dean pushed open the door, a loud squeal echoing across the abandoned house the vampires were supposed to be inhabited, the two of them had split to search the house. Performing a parameter check, there seemed to be no one there- strange. Dallas left his current position to meet back up with Dean in the kitchen, but before he could get down the stairs, a growling noise startled him from behind, without a second thought- a vampire grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him down the stairs. Thump by thump, he hit the bottom.

From where he was on the floor, he could make out the silhouette of the vampire above him- when he made out the position he was in, something clicked inside him. The other man had his hands on Dallas’s biceps and was sitting on his legs, and for a moment- he… he wasn’t there. No vampires, no Dean, no hunts- just a lonely, hurting fools demon- trapped underneath a slightly larger man of his same species. He could almost imagine the haunting voice, whispering into his ear, something for just them to hear, “You won’t disobey me now, will you- little Dally?” it faded away into a chuckle. Dallas kicked and wriggled, managing to somehow hit the vampire in the right way, and it got them off of him. With what vision he had left, he got onto his knees, and swung the blade he had grasped in his hands, taking off the vampire’s head with an audible sheath. The fool’s demon struggled to get back onto his wiggly feet, everything felt a million miles away, he barely heard the voice of Dean calling out to him, before he fell to the ground, curling up tightly to protect himself from the outside.

“Dal! Holy shit, kid, you could’ve gotten killed! Why didn’t you call for backu-” The older hunter stopped his sentence as soon as he got a close enough look at the situation, his eyes widening, “Son of a- Dallas!” he hollered, “Oh god, kid- shh, hey, it’s gonna be alright, listen to my voice.” kneeling down next to the soaked and mud-covered Dallas, who was currently trying to stand up again and run away, grabbing one of his hands and keeping him on his place on the floor, “No, no, just lay down- I know it’s uncomfortable, shhh- just relax, kiddo. Breathe with me, in for 4, out for 4.” he murmured gently to the frightened demon, running his free hand through Dallas’s mud, and blood-caked hair, “Yeah, yeah- just like that, that’s my boy. You’re here with me on a hunt- not that horrible place. No one can hurt you anymore, I won’t let them, I’d kill every monster on earth before I’d let anyone hurt you again. I can’t lose you, Dal.” his voice was soft and sorrowful, and the older man looked close to tears.

The fool’s demon kept his eyes closed tightly, he didn’t want to look Dean in the eyes, he knew his dad was already disappointed in him, he couldn’t even handle being on a hunt while being supervised. Dallas kept breathing, trying to ignore the heavy, stinging feeling in his chest, it hurt so bad. His head was pounding, he could feel the blood rushing- but out of him? He tried to lean forward- but ended up falling directly on his face, the mud getting into his mouth, just making the demon sob harder. Dean quickly pulled him up, using the bottom of his shirt to clean off the mud around his eyes and mouth the best he could- they were both shivering, but Dallas was shaking so hard- Dean thought that Dallas was going to phase right through his arms. The older hunter knew that he was a horrible father already, he couldn’t do this without Castiel to help him, hell- he couldn’t even stop his own son from getting cold and muddy.

Tears began to fall from his eyes, cold against his skin, he just kept rubbing his thumbs across Dallas’s hands. He took off the thin flannel he had been wearing, and draped it across the demon’s shoulders, trying to get the other as warm as he could, shushing Dallas’s whimpers of protest. Dean wiped away his own tears, but more fell afterwards, “I’m sorry, Dal… I’m not like Cas, I know, he’s much better at this whole- feelings- thing. All I do is make things worse, you deserve better than me, I- I can’t, I failed you.” He stopped to look down when he felt Dallas wrap his fingers around Dean’s thumb, then sighed shakily, pulling his dad in for a hug. The demon nuzzled into his shoulder, getting mud on the sleeves in the process, “N-no, d-don’t say t-that d-dad. You’re g-great.” His voice was quiet and wavering, “C-can w-we go h-home? Get s-some m-milkshakes?”

Dean shakily chuckled, “Of course, kiddo. Let’s go find Sammy and Bow, and we’ll get out of here… how about that?” The demon next to him nodded, and they helped each other up, Dallas leaning heavily against Dean, as they headed back to the car. Bowie and Sam were busy talking and packing up the trunk, the ghoul was waving his arms excitedly about something, and the younger hunter responded with a fond laugh in return. “Hey dad!” Bowie remarked excitedly, noticing Dean- although, his smile dropped when he saw a hurt and shaking Dallas, “Dally! What’s wrong, you’re hurt! What happened?” he rushed over to move to the other side of Dean, and help stabilize Dallas.

Dean smiled fondly, using his free hand to wipe away his tears, he really did love these boys, “He’s gonna be okay, Bow. Let’s get to the car, so he can relax a little bit.” the ghoul nodded and helped settle Dallas in the backseat, moving to sit next to him, and offered a hand to hold while they drove. The ride was surprisingly smooth, Dean singing softly to a song on the radio, while Sam begged him to stop. Bowie let Dallas lean his head on his shoulder while they watched a loud man and a shorter man do weird- yet funny, videos, that Bowie explained were going to be deleted in a year, Dallas just smiled as best he could, and listened to his brother ramble fondly. They drove into a drive-in and picked up milkshakes, getting a large chocolate, with extra whipped cream for Dallas, and he soon felt a lot better- surrounded by his family. Although, he really wished Castiel could enjoy it as well, he so loved family outings with his boys.

They pulled up to the bunker, just as Bowie was beginning to explain how he was desperately trying to beat the magical, hoodie wearing, skeleton in the video game they bought together. Both hunters and monsters alike piled into the bunker, wet, muddy, and some bloody. Castiel, who had been enjoying a new book- one that he had gotten from a british angel, while meeting his husband- almost had a heart attack at the sight of the newly mopped floor in such a condtion. He grumbled, “What have I said about shoes in the house, muddy and bloody ones at that!” while casting an angry glance at both Sam and Bowie, “To the bathroom, right this instant. Do not come back until all of that mess is gone. Then you will be mopping the floor, we are not hooligans in this household, are we now?” the angel was met with a couple of mopy, “Yes Castiel.”’s, as they both shuffled off to the bathroom. Castiel shook his head fondly, and looked back to Dean and Dallas,

“Oh look at you two! My precious boys, what happened? Did Dallas have another attack- he’s still smoking around his hair… poor things, let’s get you both cleaned up and warm.” He spoke softly as he led them to the bathroom- pulling a washcloth out of the closet and soaking it under the warm water, gently wiping until they were both mudless. Dallas had his hair washed, and both his and Dean’s clothes were put into the washer- Castiel took careful time to wash out the blood that was caked into Sam and Bowie’s clothes. Once his boys had been cleaned up and everyone was wearing warm clothes, Castiel sighed heavily from where he was wedged in between Dallas and Bowie- who were playing a little game with astronauts, and Dean and Sam- who were watching whatever show was playing on the Tv in front of them, “I love you boys so much, but you wear me out sometimes.” he turned to Dallas, pulling him against his shoulder, “Especially you, my little bee, everything is going to be just fine, I will always be here for you.” he smiled and ruffled his older son’s hair. Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek, and they both smiled hapily.

Yep, maybe everything was going to be okay… but how long before something else began?


	5. what the fuck brutus, step the fuck up brutus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning:   
> rape, incest mentions, torture, violation, GROSS dirty talk, language, kidnapping, slight bondage & slight nudity, drugs, burning, death, eating of people figure, EXTREME VIOLENCE- LIKE IT'S BAD BAD- implied necrophellia, mentions of weapons- and actual weapons being used, biting, and drinking blood- mentions of blood, whipping, cages, drowning- gags.
> 
> don't worry it's bad but at least you get comfort at the end :)
> 
> "i do not condone incest."  
> \- beetle  
> ME AND BEETLE DO NOT SUPPORT INCEST OR ANY OF THE STUFF WRITTEN IN THIS STORY.
> 
> anyways enjoy :)  
> \- gaster.

The bunker was filled with a soft morning glow, it was quiet and peaceful due to most of its inhabitants asleep soundly. The kitchen, although, was bustling with noise as Bowie cooked the bacon on its pan, the soft sizzles echoed. He had already plated the eggs, and the toast- and was just about to put the coffee on the pot, his bell jingled as he worked. A thud came from down the hall, it was probably just Dallas- the ghoul assumed, he was correct when he saw a shape come down the hall wearing one of Dean’s worn out hoodies, he smiled- his brother was going to be grateful for the breakfast- that sleepyhead. The ghoul hummed softly as he slid a few pieces of bacon onto each plate, he then moved back to put the water on to begin heating it but was startled when he bumped into a figure behind him. He had originally assumed the figure was Dallas, who he had seen down the hallway a few moments earlier- but when the figure threw a gag into his mouth and squeezed him roughly into his arms as he was shoved into the back of the car, the last thing he thought before blacking out, was a quick,  **‘Oh shit.’**

Dallas stumbled back down the hallway, coming from the bathroom- he smelled something burnt in the kitchen and wanted to help Bowie clean it up, assuming that he didn’t mean to burn the food. The fool’s demon rubbed his eyes and was met with surprise when he stepped into the kitchen, no sight of his brother at all. A big yawn escaped his mouth, and he noticed a paper laying next to the sink, probably another recipe- he assumed- unfolding it to look at the contents. Inside was not a recipe, but there was an address, signed with- he squinted at the liquid at the bottom of the paper- ghouls blood? Dallas frantically looked around, dashing around the bunker- where the hell was that ghoul, he- then, after thinking rationally for a moment- realized what this meant. His blood boiled, he felt hot for a solid minute-  **‘No one would do that to Bowie?’** he thought,  **‘Would they?’** he put his thoughts aside- his brother was gone. It had to have been that nest of vampires they had dealt with earlier that week, one of them had survived.

Dallas’s smoke swirled faster, he could feel the air around him tighten up… his claws sharp- he wanted to rake them down his arms, maybe that would help- he decided his papa would not approve, so he picked up the table and tossed that. The table seemed to not break, and somehow that just made Dallas angrier at the sight. Without even thinking, or coming up with a plan- the fool’s demon grabbed Dean’s car keys and his phone, not even bothering to change his clothes. He left a note telling his parents where he would be, and then walked out the door, starting up the car- tires screeching as he pulled away- on course to the address on that slip of paper in his hands. For once, the demon was not scared- nor anxious, he was going to get his brother back, no matter the consequences.

The place he showed up to, chilled him to the bone, he could feel the cold wind- there it was- the barn from when… the incident happened. Of course, it had to be there, he could almost hear the screams and laughter… he felt sick. The doors of the barn creaked open when he pushed on them, a loud screeching noise accompanied, he was almost afraid to look inside. Pushing through, it was- still set up the way he remembered, but everything was… fresh… did- vampires do that kind of stuff? Dallas wasn’t quite sure, as he looked around the huge place, he heard a familiar whimper. Bowie- he looked around- scanning, his powers flaring up again- he caught sight of his brother. The ghoul was half-naked in a fucking cage, he had a thin golden leash attached to his collar, the bell jingled louder as he noticed Dallas, still all gagged up and unable to speak, he looked worried- and that worried the demon.

The fool’s demon looked close to tears, he’d never seen his brother like this before, he looked so helpless- without thinking, he dashed over and reached in-between the bars- which made the ghoul inside flinch backward. Dallas shushed him, trying to unclip the leash, it seemed to be stuck- the bell around Bowie’s neck jangled- and he tried to stop the loud ringing, but his arm got stuck in the cage, he tried to pull it out- but the smoke made him not be able to see where the bars were. The obvious struggling clanking the cage loudly, the demon finally ripped his arm out, turning around and facing- OH SHIT. A needle was thrust into his neck,  **“Oh fuck you, Bru-”** he was able to spit, before being thrust to the ground. Big hands were holding him down there for what felt like an eternity, while his vision slowly began to blur- and the world was spinning, the demon pulled his head to the side, his tongue sliding outwards as he fell back into the hands of the other fool’s demon. With angry whimpers of protest from Bowie, the demon was dragged to the same old wooden chair, and strapped down gently- Brutus placed a gentle kiss onto Dallas’s tongue- rubbing his sharp claws across the surface. 

The world felt so bright to Dallas, he didn’t know why he enjoyed feeling the other fool’s demons hands drag all over his body- the sting of his claws ripping into the soft fabric of his shirt- he almost felt… loved? He barely knew where he was at this point. Brutus whispering into his ear,  **“Mmm, that feels good, doll? Yeah, just relax for me, huh- let your master take such good care of you.”** his voice was soft but sinister,  **“You’re gonna look so pretty for me… yeah, gonna mark you all over, so every demon around knows that you belong to me. Gonna get you a pretty collar just like your little brother over there, hell- you already look so damn hot all drugged up like that- my pet.”** His hands roamed lower on Dallas’s body- as he began to sober up a little bit, he flinched away from Brutus’s touch- which rewarded the demon a hard slap on his ass. He hated this man, but with his vision still blurry and smoke clouding his view, it was hard to do much about the issue. The tip of a jagged knife dragged over the skin on his neck- hard enough to cut- but not enough to cause fatal bleeding, Brutus hummed as he stepped back to inspect the wound,  **“Yeah, that looks perfect. That perky red skin is gonna feel so good under that collar, gonna burn and rub and cause you so much fucking pain and discomfort- but you’re gonna look like a gorgeous pet. God, I love you so fucking much”**

The knife slid easily through his skin, the cuts spanning across his chest and down his arms- it was dripping with a holy liquid, it burned and made Dallas’s mussels spasm, tears rolled down his cheeks. Brutus kissed at the lines, licking up the blood onto his tongue, not swallowing it,  **“Open up, doll-face.”** he murmured as he pushed the demon’s blood off of his tongue and into Dallas’s mouth,  **“Swallow it all. If you want food, this is all you’re going to get. Your blood must taste so salty and nice…”** he trailed off his words as he traced over Bowie’s faded bite mark on his neck- and then decided to shove his claws down Dallas’s throat- scratching at the inside- making Dallas cough up blood, and then removing them, **“Your brother seemed to enjoy it, what a naughty boy… tsk-tsk.”** Bowie clanged against the bars in retaliation, spooking Dallas- who was slowly beginning to sober up again, he threw his head back,  **“Get the fuck away from me, you fucking creep!”** Dallas shouted. That was a mistake although, because Brutus moved away from him- Dallas could hear the sound of something being unlocked, and the sound of bells and chains jangling around his brother’s neck. Brutus came back into view, Bowie kneeling next to him- there was a large sword-like weapon in the fool’s demon’s hands, it was pressed against his neck, the ghoul whimpered. Brutus simply smiled,  **“Listen here, pet. You will obey my orders, or your little boy toy here will lose his head. We both know that decapitation is lethal to ghouls, and I’m sure you wouldn’t want me to kill your sweet little brother, would we?”** he stroked the ghoul’s neck- making him squirm, **“Look at him squirming all helplessly, don’t you just wanna rip open his face…? You’ll be doing some fun things together later, hm?”**

Dallas struggled against his binds, **“Bru- I mean, m-master. Don’t hurt him please, I’ll play your games, just please- let him go. It’s me you’re in love with, let me please you, just don’t hurt him.” He whimpered, “Bow, it’s gonna be alright- just stay strong for me, okay bro?”** The ghoul responded with a nod and a loud sound. Brutus seemed pleased but decided to step forward and shove the tip of the water-drenched knife into the meat of Dallas’s shoulder,  **“Don’t talk without my permission, understand- doll-face? Pets can’t talk- can they now?”** Brutus whispered into the other demons ear, then sharply pulled the knife out of him. Brutus stepped back again and began to command,  **“So, here’s what we’re gonna do, pets. Bow, you’re going to crawl on your knees back to that fucking cage and get in. I’m gonna collar up little Dally-boy here and then he’ll join you in a few moments. Sound good, yeah- no I don’t care about either of your opinions.”** The demon’s words ended in a chuckle, he watched Bowie’s ass as he crawled, yeah, he liked this.

Dallas was back in that shitty magic blocking collar from before- although, this one was stronger, and he could feel the effects were taking a toll on him. Leash clipped on, he was shoved into the cage, next to his trembling brother- who was sobbing into his knees- he looked worse than Dallas had ever seen him before. The demon looked down at himself, he was covered in burn scars- his skin was scorched and red, bubbles had formed from the burning on his thighs. Dallas’s thought process was interrupted when Brutus pulled a chair over in front of the cage, his eyes happy and bright,  **“Look at you, Dallas- you look so fucking sweet like that, God I wanna just touch all that perfect hurting skin so badly, you look so gorgeous- wanna fuck you till you’re unconscious.”** The fool’s demon remarked, letting his eyes trail all over Dallas’s body,  **“Bow, bite Dallas- bite him all over, everywhere you can reach- wanna see your mouth all over my boy. Yeah, bite him right there on the neck, feel his blood- uh..uh keep biting that place, sink your fangs deeper. Dallas, scream for me, tell me how much you love me and want to belong to me.”**

Dallas narrowed his eyes, he didn’t want to do this, he was so scared- Bowie sank his teeth into him gradually- blood welling up and making the ghoul’s eyes water, he seemed terrified, and whimpered as he placed one hand onto Dallas’s. The fool’s demon smiled sympathetically,  **“It’s okay Bowie, it’s better than him killing us. Bite me, I promise I’ll be okay- I’m strong, I can handle you.”** he tried to console his brother the best he could, whimpering in between bites, yeah that was gonna be a pain in the ass to heal later,  **“Oh, fuck yeah, I love you so much Bruty, wanna… ouch- wanna be with y-you…”** Dallas tried to whine fakely the best he possibly could. Tears dripped into his wound, and he hissed- Brutus found that very attractive, he hurried and opened the door to the cage, yanking Dallas away before the fangs were out of his neck, his skin ripping open with an audible noise. The blood spraying, Brutus moved to lick up the liquid, biting the wound when he was placed onto his lap-  **“Don’t you dare make any noise. I’ll kill him in an instant if you do, be silent, sweetheart.”** he murmured softly, Dallas was softly crying, tears rolling down his face- he felt so dirty right now, he just wanted his dad and papa… he wanted to be home- he wanted-

Dallas was dragged up by his hair and pushed down into a bucket full of holy water- face first. The burning sensation causing him to scream and inhale the water, as Brutus drowned him, dragging him back up again with a rough yank,  **“Look at how much I love you, can you see? Look at how gorgeous you are, my boy- mine. Delicious for his master, yeah…”** the other demon growled, dragging him up again, he had a whip placed in his hands- he was supposed to hit his brother- Dallas could not do that. A horrified whimper from Bowie at the sight of the whip, the fool’s demon couldn’t- so instead he was whipped by his brother- and god it hurt. 

**“I need to sharpen this fucking knife again, feel free to talk amongst yourselves- this might be the last chance you’ll get, pets,”** he growled, stalking away. Bowie immediately got up onto shaky legs and ran to crash into Dallas’s side, hugging him close- and not letting go. Dallas removed the gag from his mouth and he started sobbing,  **“I’m horrible, I’m so sorry I did that to you, fuck I’m a horrible brother. I’m sorry. I’m sorry dally. I’m not letting you go again, please stay with me, brother.”** the ghoul cried out. Dallas burrowed his head into his brother’s neck, as he sobbed too,  **“This is all my fault, I should have just stayed away, I shouldn’t have got you involved. Shit, Bows, I’m so sorry. I’ll always be here for you, I’m going to kill him- papa and dad and Sammy are gonna save us. I’m so sorry bowie, I’m sorry.”** he murmured to him, the two of them in a tight embrace, they weren’t letting go. They were gonna be okay.

Dallas had been sneaky though, he may be in horrifying pain and concern, but he could still think- loosening his collar every time Brutus turned away. When the bigger demon turned back around, Dallas took his chances, he broke the collar off with his claws- Brutus didn’t seem too concerned, only raising an eyebrow. With a screech, Dallas’s smoke built up around them- his eyes were basically glowing at this point- he launched himself forward, and stuck what claws he had formed into the demon’s chest. The demon retaliated, clawing down Dallas’s back, it stung, but Dallas moved his claws in further, then pulled them back out- Bowie was cheering shakily and waving his noodle arms. Dallas aimed for Brutus’s eyes, poking them- successfully blinding the other fool’s demon, with his rage and pure fury, he ripped his claws into his chest- ripping out what was left of his “heart”, and tearing the skin open more, he ripped the demon into shreds. Dallas, still in a fury of rage, whistled to Bowie, who’s eyes lit up- stumbling over, he gnawed on the flesh, it had been quite a while since he’d actually eaten and refreshed himself. He sobbed as he chewed through the meat- while Dallas destroyed the walls of the barn with his claws.

Bowie perked his head up when he heard the rumble of a loud engine, and a classic rock song playing in the background- ACDC? He assumed, he didn’t care- he just wanted to eat, but he stopped when Dean bust in- a floating Castiel behind him- eyes glowing as he held onto his angel blade- Sam holding a small gun, moving back and forth. Castiel immediately set himself down and rushed over to where Bowie was eating,  **“Killed him. Calming down. Sorry, papa.”** he spoke, in between bites of the flesh. Dallas was crying in the corner, his smoke was growing- Castiel grumbled and rushed over, thinking about WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS BOYS?? He touched him gently on the arm but was surprised when the fool’s demon pulled away. Dallas hissed,  **“Stop, that hurts, papa. Go away.”** and curled back into himself- Dean was currently sobbing into Sam’s shoulder, while the younger Winchester patted his back awkwardly.

**“Dal, he-he’s hurt… I couldn’t save him, shit- I broke my promise. Bow, is sobbing, I can’t even protect my own boys, what am I supposed to do, Sam…”** he sobbed, removing his head and ignoring whatever his brother had to say, he shucked off his jacket and placed it on the heavily injured Dallas, it was immediately soaked in blood, Dallas pulled it closer around him, although. Castiel immediately pulled Dean close to him, petting his hair and kissing his cheeks- he was interrupted by a blood-soaked Bowie- who crashed into his side and cried,  **“Is- is he g-gonna b-be okay, papa?”** and Castiel pulled him closer and nodded- they would wait and wait, Castiel began to heal Dallas’s injuries, despite his whimpers and shouts of protest.

Castiel held him close in his lap, carefully running his hands over any major wounds he could find- summoning the glow to his hands,  **“Shh- shh- relax, little bee… I’ll be gentle, just please relax, we’re gonna get you all healed up and taken home. We’ll get you a nice milkshake, how about that? Relax, Dal.”** he whispered, Dean responding,  **“Papa’s right, we’re gonna get you all cleaned up and relaxed, I’m so sorry Dal.”**

With Dean helping Castiel up, letting him lean on him- the angel clearly exhausted from the amount of magic being used- while Bowie and Dallas stayed close to each other, Dallas gripping Bowie’s hand tightly. Even in the back of the car, the two stayed close- Bowie basically hugging into Dallas, both curled under Dean’s bloodsoaked jacket… it was- quiet… They got home. Castiel shooed them off to bed- the two insisting on sleeping together. He curled up on Dallas’s side, Dean slipping to sit next to Bowie. Castiel read until he fell asleep- Dallas curled into Bowie, and Dean snoring lightly. Sam came in- his camera in hand- turning it around, he snapped a picture of him and his family. Taking blankets from the spare closet, he made a nest on the floor and laid down.

It had been a long day, god when were the Winchesters ever going to get a break? Never. But at least they had each other at the end of the day, and that was enough.


End file.
